Luk Chai
|} Luk Chai ist ein Asiatischer Elefantenbulle im australischen Taronga Western Plains Zoo in Dubbo. Er ist der erste in Australien geborene Elefant und wurde am 04.07.2009 im Taronga Zoo in Sydney geboren. Seine Mutter ist die im Jahr 2000 in Thailand geborene Thong Dee, die als Straßenelefant in Bangkok lebte und dann über zwei Quarantänestationen in Thailand und auf den Kokosinseln (Cocos Islands) zusammen mit den anderen erwachsenen Elefanten des Zoos, drei Kühen und einem Bullen, sowie drei für den Zoo Melbourne bestimmten Kühen erst im November 2006 nach Australien kam. Der am 05.11.2006 in Sydney eingetroffene Bulle Gung, der dieselbe Reise hinter sich hat, deckte Thong Dee und wurde so Vater von Luk Chai. Für beide Tiere ist es der erste Nachwuchs. Über Vater Gung hat Luk Chai eine jüngere Halbschwester namens Tukta†, die mit ihm im Taronga Zoo lebt. Luk Chai wurde nach 660 Tagen Tragzeit geboren und wog dabei 96 kg. Die Geburt brauchte drei Stunden und wurde von den Pflegern unterstützt, während die anderen Kühe nur von benachbarten Pferchen aus neugierig zusehen konnten. Luk Chai wurde um drei Uhr in der Nacht geboren und von seiner Mutter nach der ersten Aufregung mit dem Rüssel begrüßt. Sie kümmerte sich gut um ihren Nachwuchs. Nach Luk Chai's Geburt stieg die Zahl der täglichen Besucher des Zoos von 4.500 auf 12.000 an. Aus etwa 30.000 erbetenenName Taronga Zoo's baby elephant and win, auf express-advocate-gosford.whereilive.com.au Zuschriften zur Namensgebung wählte der Zoo den zehnfach eingereichten Namen "'Luk Chai" aus, was auf Thai "Mein Sohn" bedeuten soll. Am 15. August 2009 wurde er in einer buddhistischen Zeremonie von neun Mönchen unter Leitung von Pra Ratcha Silaporn gesegnetBlessings for Australia’s First Baby Elephant, auf www.embraceaustralia.com. Über seine ersten Schritte und SchwimmversucheLUK CHAI THE BABY ELEPHANT LEARNS TO SWIM, auf www.fadedtribune.com wurde wiederholt berichtet. Der erste Geburtstag des ersten australischen Elefantenkalbs am 04.07.2010 wurde feierlich begangen, u.a. mit der Anwesenheit des thailändischen Generalkonsuls, der Bananen überreichte, und einer Fütterung der Elefanten mit Früchten. Luk Chai ist ein selbstbewusstes und aktives Elefantenkalb, das gern seine Umgebung erforscht und vor allem das Schwimmen liebt. Mit dem am 10.03.2010 geborenen Pathi Harn, mit dem er nicht verwandt ist, versteht er sich gut und hat in ihm einen Spielgefährten gefundenTaronga Zoo Asian elephant calf Luk Chai celebrates first birthday, auf www.dailytelegraph.com.au. Am 02.11.2010 wurde seine Halbschwester Tukta† geboren. Luk Chai wurde im Frühjahr 2015 zusammen mit seiner Mutter Thong Dee sowie Pathi Harn und seiner Mutter Porntip an den Taronga Western Plains Zoo in Dubbo abgeben. Er traf mit Thong Dee am 01.05.2015 in Dubbo ein. Am 02.11.2016 wurde sein Bruder Sabai geboren. Bisher konnte er ihn nur durch einen Zaun kennenlernen. Da die Begegnung positiv verlief, soll Luk Chai auch wieder mit seiner Mutter, Porntip und seinem Bruder zusammengebracht werden. Im Januar 2018 zog Gung, Vater von Luk Chai und Sabai, nach Dubbo um. Es soll "Mentor" der Jungbullen werden. Damit lernte Sabai seinen Vater erstmals kennen. Weblinks *Elephant calf born at Taronga, Bericht von Luk Chais Geburt mit Foto von Mutter und Sohn auf www.smh.au. *Taronga's baby elephant named Luk Chai, Artikel über Luk Chai anlässlich seiner Namensvergabe. *Der "Auftritt" von Luk Chai mit Fotos und Videos bei www.facebook.com. *Porträt von Luk Chai auf der Zoohomepage taronga.org.au. *Pathi Harn and Luk Chai consider the mud wallow, Foto von Luk Chai mit seinem Spielgefährten Pathi Harn auf www.flickr.com. *Taronga Zoo prepares for elephant Thong Dee to give birth, Bericht über die Geburtsvorbereitungen auf www.dailytelegraph.com.au. *Foto von Luk Chai auf www.elefanten-fotolexikon.eu. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Australien Kategorie:Taronga Zoo Sydney Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle